If You Were Gay
by ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123
Summary: Rin likes singing. Especially if it annoys her twinny and gives her yaoi. LenKa! Rated for gayness, Satan's insane incarnate singing about gayness, and suggested THINGS at the end. ...You gotta love gayness. Gay guys rock. :D


I was doing some random daily task and I got the idea. It was fun to write~ Enjoy!

* * *

"Alright, Rin, what do you want?" Len asked, sighing, after Rin had dragged him into the living room. Kaito could be seen eating ice cream in the kitchen from the couch Len had sat down on (*cough* been thrown on *cough cough*) while Rin gave him a hardy stare.  
"Alrighty, let's get to the point, shall we? YOU need to confess to Kaito!" Rin declared, pointing in his face proudly as she did so.  
"C-C-C-CONFESS? W-W-What's there to confess?" Len asked in shock, face beet red. He noticed Kaito looking over his way with a worried look and quickly looked down. Kaito frowned and resumed eating his ice cream.  
"Oh, come ON, Len! It's OBVIOUS you like him, and he likes you too. The PROBLEM is that YOU won't admit it and HE is too dense to notice its mutual." Rin said in frustration.  
"N-No, I don't! That would mean I was gay, which I'm not." Len said, looking down. Rin sighed.  
"You know, Len I heard a song that could apply nicely here. Want to hear it?" Rin asked, grinning. Len sighed and nodded. Once Rin wanted to do something, you would live longer if you let her do it. Rin giggled and popped a writable CD into the jukebox. A tune that sounded like it was from a children's show or old cartoon started up, and Rin took a deep breathe.

"If you were gayyy, that'd be okayyy. I mean 'cause, heyyy, I'd like you anyway. Because you see, if it were MEEEEE, I would feel free to say that I was gay! But I'm not gay."  
Len blushed furiously. "Rin, please! Kaito's right there! Don't do this to me!" Len looked at Rin, where a look of pure sadness and devastation had been painted across her porcelain skin. "What?" Len exclaimed.  
"If you were queer~" Rin sang.  
"Rinnnn!"  
"I'd still be here~"  
"Rin, please stop."  
"Year after year~"  
"Rin!"  
"Because you're dear to me."  
"Argh!"  
"And I know that you~"  
"Nn?"  
"Would accept me too~"  
"I would?"  
"If I told you today, "Hey! Guess what, I'm gay!" But I'm not gay. I'm happy~ just being with you~"  
"Erase or Zero, Servant of Evil..."  
"So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?"  
Len's face was so red you could wonder if it was face paint. "Rin, that's-!"  
"Oh, be quiet! IF YOU WERE GAY~~ I'D SHOUT HOORAYYYY!"  
"I'm not listening!"  
"And here I'd stayy~"  
"LALALALALALA!"  
"But I wouldn't get in your way."  
"Aaah!"  
"You can count on meeee, to always beee, beside you everyday, to tell you its okay, you were just born that way, and, as they say, it's in your DNA, you're gayyy~!"  
Len was all but screaming now. "I AM NOT GAY!"  
Rin narrowed her eyes and gave a devilish smile. "If you WERE gay~"  
"Argh!" Len screamed, bolting up from the couch and running to his room.

-Epilogue-  
Kaito had long since forgotten his ice cream (something he apologized for when he remembered it), for half of the little showtune he had been watching Len and Rin quietly from his spot. He stood up from the chair and walked through the house to Len's room, while Meiko yelled at Rin for causing such a racket when she was in bed with a hangover.  
"Len-kun?" Kaito called quietly, knocking on Len's open bedroom door. A muffled grunt came from a lump under the dandelion yellow blankets on the bed. "Len-kun, can I ask you something important?" Kaito asked tentatively, but wearing a smile nonetheless.  
Len shyly looked out from his cacoon and upon seeing it was Kaito, he fully emerged. His face was crimson and he was too embarrassed to face Kaito after what had happened downstairs, but he decided three things. One, facing your fears was brave. Two, Kaito might feel bad if Len started ignoring him, and Len didn't want that. And three, he wanted his taisetsu na niisan, and he wanted him as soon as possible.  
"W-What is it, Kaito-niisan?" Len asked, trying to look normal, as Kaito sat down on the side of the bed and faced Len. Kaito leaned towards Len and when their noses were merely centimeters apart, he smirked.  
"Are you REALLY _not_ gay?" Kaito asked before happily closing the distance between them.  
Needless to say, it was a very long night.

* * *

AN: The part where he's saying "Erase or Zero, Servant of Evil...", by that point, Len has forgotten Kaito was even there. He's trying to prove to himself Rin is wrong, to no avail. He's also calling himself a (unwilling) servant of evil (Rin). :D 'Kay soo yeah I skimmed through all the LenKa fanfics (all ratings), and was SHOCKED. Completely _SHOCKED_. I couldn't accept that NOBODY had done this, so I decided to do it. I remembered the random activity I was doing YAY! :) Feel free to review, or use the review button to post a comment about the story, or whatever. :D Also if you like it, share it with friends who also might like it! I love sharing my stuff. Unless its my pizza stix. Nobody touch my awesome yummy pizza stix. Or my Pocky! 'Cause seeing it go is too heartbreaking. :'( Oh, but I'll give away my interweb pocky if anyone wants to talk about Hey!Say!JUMP. HSJ is worth it. They're awesome. WEEEE SUGAR I am such a rambler AND A HUMAN! Yup, totally human. Which is kinda boring because faeries are way cooler, and aliens and mermaids and space cookies too. Yup, yup. O.O


End file.
